


Fireworks

by wishboneluck



Series: Flufftober [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flufftober 2018, Gen, M/M, Student!Max, Teacher!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishboneluck/pseuds/wishboneluck
Summary: Day 3- Hot. Max has issues with his magic (temperature manipulation) and his amazing teacher and father are there to help.





	Fireworks

Day 3- Hot

 

“Thank you, Mr. Bane!” Zoe hugs Magnus at his knees before he gets to bend down to her level and return it. Her tiny hands still buzz with the warmth of magic and if he were any other species it probably would burn as she hugs him.

“No, thank you, Zoe. You did amazing.” Zoe’s cheeks dimple with excitement and she twirls around to her father, grabbing his hand and beginning to babble about her day. He nods his thanks at Magnus and begins to listen attentively as they leave for the day. 

Magnus sighs, tired but pleased as all but one of his students have left for the day. He loves his students, but they have an energy even his centuries of experience haven’t readied him for. He’s not at all surprised that the last student left is Max Lightwood, blue skin dull with the effect of his sullen mood. Max’s father is the Head of the Institute, and if Magnus is being completely honest, if not possibly slightly unethical, one of the brighter parts of Magnus’s days. 

Alec Lightwood is a rare gem, one in that he’s the father of a warlock child, but also one willing to let his son spend time with other Downworlders. He’s not impressed, because Magnus believes parents should always do what’s best for their children and a warlock influence is certainly the best for a warlock child, especially as they go through the discovery and learning of their magic. But he’s happy, for what it means to have more men like him in the world and in positions of influence and power. Alec is a good man and a good-looking one as well, so yes, seeing him is a highlight. 

He doesn’t know much about Max’s life before being adopted by Alexander, but he knows it wasn’t good and that it’s put him far behind his peers. Which makes him even more upset, as a child that’s growing up in a Shadowhunter Institute surrounded by Nephilim and then to go school with other warlocks but feel ousted their as well. It’s a common issue for all Downworlders as they’re often ostracized for various reasons, but it’s never easy to see. Especially a child that is as sweet as Max, whose father no doubt knows of these issues but can do very little.

“I’m so sorry I’m late, again, there was some…” Alec trails off, out of breath as he bursts into the classroom but he freezes immediately when he sees Max.

“Max, buddy, are you alright?” Alec looks up to Magnus for answers as he crouches down next to his son.

“I can’t do it. All the other kids did and Mr. Bane even gave me extra help and I still can’t do it.”

“Can’t do what?” Alec asks again, but Max looks as if he won’t speak anymore out of fear of bursting into tears. Magnus drifts over, having wanted to give him his space towards the end of the lesson as he’d clearly been frustrated. 

“We’re working on energy spells right now and starting with temperature change. They were to bring a random object from home and make it heat up through magic.”

Max clenched his object in his tiny blue hands, as if ashamed that his father may see his still cold (possibly lukewarm from being in his hands) arrowhead no doubt procured from his armory. Alec stares at Magnus as he takes in the information, eyes lingering a bit too long before he focuses again on his son. Magnus’s heart does somersaults, both for his student who he hates to see so upset and the incredibly attractive and good-hearted father. 

“Can I see what it is your brought Max?” 

After a few seconds, Max dejectedly nods, not making eye contact with either of them as he hands the object to his father.

“Just like I thought,” Alec says, sounding oddly delighted. “Max, this isn’t you at all. You took one of the arrowheads Aunt Izzy made, she specifically designed them to ward off warlock magic.”

Max perks up immediately and springs into his dad’s arms. Magnus himself feels a little bad for not thinking of this sooner but as a warlock who’s been in plenty of battles where he’s magicked a weapon right out of a Shadowhunter’s hands, the thought hadn’t crossed his mind.

Alec laughs as he put his son back in his seat and pulls a chain off from around his neck, placing a new arrowhead in Max’s hands.

“This is the first arrowhead I ever shot, long before your genius Aunt Izzy started designing them. Use this.”

Max’s is smiling now but still looks unsure and he glances to Magnus for help. Magnus crouches next to Alec, only a little distracted by the scent of his cologne. 

“Alright, remember what we said. You chose this for a reason, think hard about that and use all that energy and funnel it into this.”

“I think about how my dad saved my life with his bow and arrow and adopted me. I think about how brave he was and how he loves me” Max explains though Magnus never asked any of his students for their reasoning behind the objects. Like with Max, they are oftentimes very personal. 

Magnus looks to Alec; whose hazel eyes are shiny. 

“I think of that day all the time too,” Alec replies and Magnus begins to choke up a bit himself. 

Max beams, probably having no idea he’s close to making his father cry. 

“Very good Max. Now, concentrate,” Magnus advises and watches as Max does just that his blue eyes darkening and then slowly but surely he watches as the arrowhead reddens and even begins to sizzle.

“You did it!” Magnus and Alec shout together. Max drops the arrowhead and is immediately scooped up and spun around by his father.

“You did so well,” Alec whispers as he put his son down.

Unthinkingly, and before Magnus can stop him, Alec grabs for the arrowhead, no longer red but far from cool and hisses.

“Hot! Oh god, so hot. You did so good Max, oh that was so hot.”

Alec continues to hiss in pain to Max’s clear amusement (and a little bit of Magnus’s as well).

“Here, let me help with that. A little warlock TLC always helps.” with Alec’s agreeing nod, Magnus grips his hand and magics it better. Max watches in amazement.

“I’ll be able to do that one day dad” Max shouts with all the confidence Magnus has hoped to instill in his students. “I can burn you then make you better!”

“Thanks, Max, but uh maybe only do one of those things.”

They gather Max’s things and are ready to leave shortly thereafter when Alec stops as Magnus is escorting them out.

“Listen, this may be completely out of line because you’re Max’s teacher and maybe you’re not even interested at all, but I’d love to take you out sometime. The school year is almost over so if the teacher thing an issue I can wait. I’d just really love to take you on a date.”

Magnus says yes. 

And when they get married years later, and Max nearly sets the venue on fire with his own magicked fireworks Magnus can honestly say he’s never been more proud of a former student.


End file.
